


try your best to feel and receive

by derogatory



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, sougo is trigger's biggest fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/pseuds/derogatory
Summary: "Is this all right?" Ryuu asks, thick fingers tracing scalding hot paths over Sougo's sweat-slick skin."Yes," he whispers, and then, after clearing his throat, "I want you both.""Oh." Tenn's self-satisfied grin is a leer from his watchful seat. "I thought so."





	try your best to feel and receive

**Author's Note:**

> written for @coelesti on twitter

Sougo feels like his brain is working in slow motion, cataloging the situation he finds himself in. It's after a Trigger performance, hidden away in the dressing room of the band that reawakened a love of music Sougo had hoped to have locked away for good. Idolish7 means the world to him, obviously, but there'll always be a special place in his heart for Trigger. He feels a deep gratitude for what their music returned to him: hope and imagination Sougo thought had died with his uncle.

All that sounds great, but it's scandalous to be thinking of those precious memories with Japan's 'Number One Man I Want to be Embraced By' currently embracing _him_. Sougo's back is pressed to Gaku's chest; they've already made quick work of Sougo's clothes. In just his underwear the room is cold, the situation ridiculous. Sougo would be shivering if his whole body wasn't fever-hot under Trigger's stare.

"Are you sure this is—" Sougo swallows hard, feeling the heat of the other three men's gaze as Tenn leans close, slowly pulling Sougo free from his underwear. "—Okay? I would never want... Want to force— anything strange—"

"Oh no," Tenn replies, blithely amused, "We're happy to show our gratitude to our fans."

"You're not going to talk through the whole thing, are you?" Gaku sighs.

"Sougo-kun can talk if he wants to," Ryuu says, voice strangely tight.

"I was talking about Tenn," Gaku snaps, and then in a gentler tone than Sougo finds even stranger than their current predicament, "Speak up if you want something, all right? Oosaka."

"Right," Sougo says, every filthy demand bubbling up within him as Gaku spreads his legs wide, pinned open with the other man's thighs.

What he wants… He wants a lot of things like this; naked, in one of the members of Trigger's lap, something already hard pressing into the small of his back. Tenn kneels between Sougo's legs and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. Ryuu is still sitting too far away, laced into an impossibly complicated costume.

There's no shortage to the filthy things Sougo wants in this situation. He's dizzy with it all: the possibilities, the sensation of Tenn's breath against his thigh.

He must look ridiculous. How will he be able to face Trigger after this; stand on the stage together and act like they're consummate professionals who didn't just fuck a member of Idolish7 senseless? Sougo's probably ruined any chance of a future collaboration; and even if not, he can't imagine he'll be able to avoid hoping for a couple minutes between the sheets again with their pseudo-rivals.

"Hey," Gaku says, close and gentle, too much so to be real. His fingers ghost along the edge of Sougo's jaw, turning his face towards him. His expression is one of concern. Somehow Sougo can't remember seeing this on television before. "What's wrong?"

_It must be written all over my face,_ Sougo thinks, _That I'm thinking these stupid things._

"Stop coddling him," Tenn mutters. "It's not like we're forcing him," he adds, sucking a bruise into Sougo's skin like a punctuation mark. It wrenches a weak, warbling sound from Sougo's throat that makes Ryuu look away, face pink.

"Hey, Ryuu," Gaku says, one hand carding through Sougo's hair. "Don't you want to see this?"

Before Sougo has a moment to unpack _why_ Ryuu might look away, Tenn roams a fraction to the left, mouth moving against Sougo's dick. Sougo jolts with it, the inviting heat of Tenn's lips around him, his fingers pressing five tiny bruises against Sougo's hips as Tenn drops his head and takes Sougo to the back of his throat.

"Ah!" Sougo gasps, twisting but held fast in place by Gaku. He's being held still, at the mercy of Kujo Tenn's awful mouth. Not that it's really awful, it's incredible; every bob of Tenn's head sends panicked shivers down his spine. _Where did he learn how to do something like this?_ , Sougo thinks, miserably, hips jerking unconsciously into Tenn's mouth. 

Meanwhile, Ryuu. Ryuu sitting a hundred miles away and blushing red under the collar of his shirt. Sougo wants to reach out and touch that spot on his throat. To drag his tongue from there and downwards, open up his shirt to reveal the muscles of his chest. To move lower, wrapping his mouth around parts of Ryuu still hidden. Ryuu's face is angled away, eyes conflicted. 

He thought the stares from Trigger were too much, too hot, but now. This he really won't be able to take.

Torn between shame and arousal, Sougo lifts a hand to reach for him.

"Tsunashi-san," he says on a hitched breath, on a whimper. From between his legs, Tenn laughs unkindly and small, soft vibrations send short waves of pleasure that lace through every bone, that send Sougo keening back against Gaku's chest. "Tsunashi-san, please."

"Oh? Do you want Ryuu to see you come?" Gaku asks in his ear, low and conversational. Sougo's eyes are wide, desperately fixed on a bead of sweat trailing from Ryuunosuke's brow. Tenn's hair tickles the inside of his thigh as he lifts his mouth off Sougo's dick. One hand still braced against Sougo's leg, he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ryuu, you're being rude," Tenn chides. Lazily, Gaku reaches around Sougo's stomach and takes his cock into his hand. Sougo grimaces, hips lifting involuntary, jerking weakly into his leisurely strokes. "Can't you tell he wants you to watch?"

Dimly Sougo is aware this is another kind of dance, some bizarre show Trigger is putting on for his benefit. He doesn't deserve all this, not one infinitesimally small bit, and he'd feel sick to his stomach for being such an inconvenience if not for the way Tenn seals his mouth around the tip of his cock.

Gaku's hand rests splayed over his pelvis, obscenely large and inches away from where Tenn his resuming his work in earnest, taking Sougo further towards the back of his throat. Sougo twists and groans as he feels the heated pool of desire rising inside him, the frenetic pounding of his heart as he barrels towards a messy conclusion.

"No," he hears himself babbling, "No— I'm too close— I can't. Ah, Tsunashi-san, I—" It's incredibly rude, calling out someone else's name, but Tenn doesn't seem to mind, whining around Sougo's dick like it's some sort of compliment. Sougo foolishly lifts his eyes from that sight — Kujo Tenn's lips wrapped around his cock —only to spot Ryuunosuke's hand slipping between his own legs. Ryuu's eyes are squeezed closed as he rolls the palm of his hand against his crotch and Sougo comes like a shot, before he's even aware of it, before he has a chance to warn anyone.

Tenn pulls away fast, narrowly avoiding most of it, with a few errant streaks hitting his cheeks. Sougo struggles for the breath to apologize. Of course Kujo Tenn wouldn't swallow. Sougo just hopes none of it got on his cape. 

"Unbelievable," Tenn says in a tone Sougo wasn't aware idols were allowed to take with their fans. It's more like one of Tamaki's tantrums, a thought that's shocking enough that Sougo gives no resistance when Tenn pulls him from Gaku's lap. He hits the floor hard on his knees, the pain worsened by the concerned cries from the other men.

"Hey, Tenn, knock it off," Gaku growls, a comforting hand resting between Sougo's shoulder blades. With Tenn acting like a petulant child and Gaku like a concerned lover— all of this is outrageous enough to make Sougo question reality completely. Ryuu is acting— well, like Ryuu, presumably, but Sougo's not sure he can look him in the eye ever again after the shameful performance Sougo just gave.

"I'm not doing anything he doesn't want," Tenn snaps, reaching down for him. Sougo feels boneless, wet below his waist and aching as Tenn brushes a hand through his hair. Sougo chances a look into his eyes; he looks infinitely more intimidating when he's towering above Sougo. From that angle, Tenn could easily step on him, a thought that's blinding in its intensity, in Sougo's panicked realization of _Oh, am I into that?_

The sound of Gaku's belt unbuckling snaps Sougo back to the topic at hand. He twists around to see Gaku easing himself out of his pants, his cock red and angry against the bare skin of his thighs. Tenn crouches down behind Sougo, guiding him forward, kneeling him between Gaku's legs. Sougo tentatively lets his hands travel up Gaku's thighs, imagining himself in the same position Tenn was only moments ago. It seems overly indulgent to picture himself taking the place of Trigger's center.

His face must be more honest than usual, as Tenn leans in and whispers, "Let's see if you can do it as well as I did.” before he's gone, standing over the both of them.

Gaku doesn't hide his exasperation, the obvious roll of his eyes. With startling gentleness, his hand cups the side of Sougo's face, coaxing him forward.

"Don't pay attention to that brat," he murmurs like it's a secret between the two of them and Sougo realizes, oh, _this_ is why Yaotome Gaku is the dream man of so many women, why Sougo will never make the cut himself. He's all loose limbs and shuddering formalities, moderately attractive in the right light. Gaku's so handsome up close, too handsome and kind even when he's insulting Kujo Tenn. The lovey-dovey way he's holding Sougo's face is too much considering Sougo is just a head bob away from having his dick in his mouth.

Sougo shuts his eyes and takes a deep, collecting breath. Then a second. And just as Gaku's asking, "Are you all right?" Sougo turns his head and lets Gaku's fingers slide past his lips. Gaku breathes out in a slow hiss, graciously plunging his fingers deeper into Sougo's mouth. Sougo wraps a hand around Gaku's wrist and holds it steady, generously lathing his tongue between Gaku's fingers. Sougo keeps his eyes low, attention focused as he coats them with his spit, sealing his lips and drawing long, slow sucks around him. 

Somewhere above them he hears Tenn huff, unimpressed.

Before now Sougo would've imagined this scenario much differently — not that he would ever be so egotistical to imagine a scenario where Trigger was interested in him, although it's a bit naive to think that _now._ In these wildest imaginings, he'd have had Gaku crowding his body to the wall, a knee between his legs, a hand roughly around the back of his neck. A few insistent shoves downward and the sour, sweaty taste of another man fucking his face. Sougo certainly never would have anticipated the sweet reverence of Yaotome Gaku watching him suck off his fingers one at a time, the complete unhurried nature of the most desired man in Japan letting Sougo take his absolute time with all this. It's too kind of him, really, and it takes every ounce of Sougo's restraint not to wonder if Ryuu is still watching them, still touching himself.

Sougo moves away, letting Gaku's hand fall as he draws nearer to his cock. He breathes in the scent of him, thick and heavy in the air, before closing his mouth around him. Gaku's thighs tense under his hands; the control that comes from holding back, from not jerking his hips forward and pounding into Sougo's throat like Sougo had done to Tenn's. 

This situation was unexpected, but it's definitely not bad. He's just surprised, that's all. It's not like he would've preferred that kind of roughness from Gaku. That would be a really deviant thing to want, after all, and Sougo wasn't going to ruin this special moment with his own perversions.

"You don't have to be so gentle with him," Tenn says, idly. Gaku is halfway through a retort when Sougo realizes the comment was actually directed at him. No need to be gentle with Gaku. 

Sougo tilts his head down, opens himself wide to let the Gaku's cock slide past his tongue, back through the ring of muscle, past the uncomfortable gag reflex Sougo's long trained himself out of.

"Fuck," Gaku hisses, and in the peripheral of Sougo's vision, he sees Gaku's head drop between his shoulders. Gaku's legs twitch as Sougo chokes around him, powering through it, happy to move his body for Gaku's pleasure. His hands claw through Sougo's hair in a frantic gesture, desperate for something to hold onto but still ridiculously gentle. He could pull it a little, Sougo thinks hopefully, lifting his eyes to catch Gaku's affectionate expression. It's too honest and open to look at this close, especially when he knows how lewd this all must seem to an outsider; Gaku acting like a caring and gentle partner and then him, a slut like Sougo, hungry for Trigger's dick, getting stuffed by them one after another.

Sougo moans wantonly at the thought. He'll definitely have to spend years of his life unpacking why _that's_ what really gets him going. Why that's what pressures him to push himself to his limits, to happily try and coach Yaotome Gaku into battering his throat with his cock.

"Take it— ah, easy," Gaku stutters, uselessly, fingers coiling into Sougo's hair tight enough to hold him in place. The saliva that was pooling in Sougo's mouth drips free, down his chin. Sougo moans again, pleadingly, begging for Gaku to push him, to force him down and empty into his throat. Sougo would take it, he'd be glad for it, he'd drink come like a thirsty man in a desert. Sougo can't remember wanting anything more than this, than Gaku's cock fucking his mouth, fucking him stupid.

A hand suddenly clamps around Sougo's bare waist from behind, shaking Sougo from the fantasy. Into the very real reality of Ryuu, impossibly large upfront, sheepish and red-faced. Sougo pulls off Gaku with a pop, shoots a startled glance over his shoulder.

"Is this all right?" Ryuu asks, thick fingers tracing scalding hot paths over Sougo's sweat-slick skin. Distantly Sougo thinks that the absolute last thing he needs is another idol with wild sex appeal feeling him up like a gentle lover. But the reality of their positions, of Gaku's cock hanging inches from his mouth and Ryuu's pants around his own ankles— that makes the reality seem infinitely more appealing than an abstract fantasy.

"Yes," Sougo whispers, and then, after clearing his throat, "I want you both."

"Oh," Tenn's self-satisfied grin is a leer from his watchful seat. "I thought so."

"What are you," Gaku struggles to catch his breath, licking his lips, "some kind of manager now?"

"Hurry up and stuff your cock down his throat," Tenn replies immediately, so inexplicably filthy Sougo's dick aches with it. "It's what he's wanted this whole time." Too distracted by Ryuu's hands gliding over the backs of his thighs, so perfectly close to where he's aching to be touched, Sougo doesn't have the energy to lie. He nods, a short, stuttering motion.

"Really?" Gaku asks, surprised. One of the hands on his ass pulls away, returning with a slick fluid Sougo's more than used to but missing for so long. It's exhausting, being a good idol, a responsible adult. How badly he wanted to lube himself up and throw himself down on the first cock that was offered to him. He'd come a long way from that hungry student, thirsty for human connections, for feeling needed in the basest of desires. And now he has it again, has it thrilling at the end of Ryuu's fingers. Ryuu's touch is shy, fingers tentatively prodding at sensitive spots and smearing the lube's wetness there.

Sougo gasps, arching forward with a shudder, burying his face into the dip in Gaku's hip bone. "Tsunashi-san…"

"Gaku, are you just going to take that?" Tenn asks blithely from across the room. "You had him gagging on your cock a moment ago and now he's all hard up for Ryuu."

"I don't need to take direction from you—"

"Gaku," Ryuu's voice cuts through the room. Its intensity lances through Sougo, cascades through his whole body, rattling from his teeth to his ribs, strong enough that Ryuu must feel it in his fingertips. "Let me do it. Please." His thumb brushes against the muscle around his entrance and Sougo whines, shivering under the barest of touches.

"All right," Gaku says eventually, as if struck dumb by the greedy shaking of Sougo's hips, practically rutting into Ryuunosuke's hands. 

Gaku helps rearrange Sougo in his lap, giant hand still infuriating gentle in Sougo's hair. Sougo shoots him a frantic, thankful smile as Ryuu slides a finger inside, deep to the knuckle. His body shakes with a watery gasp, rocking back against the careful motions that are fingering him open.

"Sougo-kun," Ryuu breathes, "Is this okay—"

"Stop— asking me that." The words fall out of Sougo's mouth as easily as a moan, as easily as his cock has been leaking, coating his thighs. "Just— Both of you fuck me— hard, oh... please." The hand working inside him stiffens, alarmed, and Sougo thinks great, now he's done it. He's turned these wild fantasies of being fucked thoroughly between Trigger into something weird. Now they know what a pervert he is. He couldn't stay quiet, couldn't be satisfied with some sweet, gentle lovemaking from these people he respects.

"Told you so," Tenn says.

"Nobody asked you," Gaku growls, and Sougo's not sure if it's his embarrassing admission or Tenn's bratty attitude that makes Gaku surge forward and wrap his fist around Sougo's dick. Sougo cries out and thrusts his hips weakly into the strokes. Head bowed, he can't see Ryuu's expression, can't imagine what must come over Ryuu to plunge a second slickened finger into his hole. The two men work him over in tandem, Ryuu wrapping an arm around his chest and hauling Sougo up onto his knees. He stretches to the new angle and Sougo sighs happily as they fall into a rhythm, thrusting into him and jerking him off. Gaku swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock and again, all at once and embarrassingly quick, Sougo comes, painting his stomach with white-hot strips.

"That's two," Gaku says wonderingly. "Do you think you can do three?" And his fist pumps around Sougo through the aftershocks, Sougo's body clenching desperately against Ryuu's fingers.

"Not too much," Ryuu warns, and lavishes a slow, burning kiss against the back of Sougo's shoulder.

"He said that's what he wanted," Gaku says and Sougo moans indulgently, nodding in a few frantic motions. 

It's too much, coming twice already and still having the both of them like this, and just when Sougo's sure he can't stand another second of it is when Tenn steps to his side. He tilts Sougo's face towards him and Sougo thinks he also definitely can't take any more of Tenn's snide remarks before Tenn kisses him. His mouth tastes sweet, sweeter than Sougo expected given the awful things it's said lately— not to mention where it's been. His lips slide against Sougo's, coaxing them open, sighing quietly against him. 

_Tenn's really good at kissing,_ Sougo thinks, and then, stupidly, _I suppose he'd have to be._

Tenn's hands wander down Sougo's body, pulling him away despite Gaku's muffled protests. Tenn places a loving hand on the crown of Sougo's head before shoving him down on his hands and knees, face-first into Gaku's lap. The sudden movement makes Ryuu's fingers hit his insides at a new angle and Sougo see stars, shamefully rutting his hips back into the other man's palm. He must look like such a whore, Sougo thinks unhappily. Or he tells himself it's unhappy, pretending not to love the feeling of Ryuu scissoring him wide or the taste of Gaku's erection on his lips.

Gaku doesn't need to be told twice, placing one hand under Sougo's chin to guide his cock back to his mouth. It slips over his tongue and toward the back of his throat like it's falling into place. Sougo ruts his ass back into the fingers behind him, relishing in the sound of the Ryuu's labored breathing. Gaku clamps a hand into his hair and rocks into Sougo's watering mouth, tapping the spot at the back of his throat.

Sougo squeezes his eyes shut and imagines this is where he belongs; squeezed between Trigger, punctured from both sides. Tenn's hands, small and soft, drift to the front of his chest and take one of Sougo's nipples hard between his fingers. Sougo's shout chokes around Gaku's cock, shocks felt all the way down to Ryuu's fingers loosening him up. 

"We're going to use you up," Tenn murmurs, "Make you into a mess and fuck you through it." Sougo's grimace melts into weak, hurried whimpers. Kindly releasing his chest from its abuse, Tenn's hands return to his back, bowed and arched with every push and pull of Gaku and Ryuu as they fuck Sougo between them. Tenn traces his fingers along Sougo's spine, short nails drawing red lines against his skin.

"Over and over," Tenn says and Sougo groans, sound vibrating around Gaku with enough intensity to push him over the edge and make him spill down Sougo's throat. Tenn holds Sougo in place through it, but it's not as if he would've tried to pull away. This is exactly where he wants to be, where he deserves to be. Tenn laughs as Sougo hungrily swallows what he can, more dribbling down his chin. His throat is raw and battered, but the blown out expression on Gaku's face as he sits back on his heels that makes it all worth it. 

"Enough." Whenever Ryuu speaks, the shock is like a bucket of ice water. 

Three sets of eyes turn towards Ryuu, and Sougo suddenly winces at the intensity of the grip around his waist. Ryuu pulls his other hand free and Sougo's hole embarrassingly gapes at the emptiness, desperately mouthing at the open air, ready to be filled.

"Go ahead," Tenn replies innocently, like he hasn't just been coaching his bandmates into sexually demolishing their rival. "We're all waiting to see what you can do."

Ryuu groans and the sound hits Sougo in his gut, low and hard, with another wave of arousal. Ryuu's big hands wrap around Sougo's thighs as he lines up behind him. Sougo resists the urge to crane his neck to see what Ryuu's working with, to slap eyes on the cock he's been (shamefully) dreaming about since that night in college when he saw the PV for Diamond Fusion premiere. Locking eyes on Ryuu's chiseled abs on the screen and thinking _I've learned enough, maybe music would be a better use of my time._ Lips red and abused and throat still aching, Sougo's mouth starts to water all over again. He can't look at it, can't possibly watch Ryuu as he fucks into him slowly, so sure if he does he won't be able to last another second longer.

It seems to take forever to slide home, Ryuu piecing him careful inch by inch, one hand splayed out against the small of Sougo's back. Sougo lets himself be shoved, presses his face down to the floor and ignores the feeling of someone else's fingers in his hair. It's a thousand years before the other man bottoms out. Sougo shudders, ass weakly wiggling in the air. Ryuu's so good, so big, and if he doesn't move his hips in the next second Sougo will fuck himself stupid on his cock— who cares if Gaku and Tenn see the whole thing.

"I think he likes it," Gaku murmurs. Sougo nods, hurried and hopeless.

"Ryuu, don't torture him," Tenn says and Sougo can hear that infuriating sneer. "Give him what he wants,"

"Both of you— please be quiet," Ryuu manages through gritted teeth, reaching around Sougo and pulling him back against his chest. Sougo takes a new position gladly, brain shaking in his skull as he bounces on his fat cock. It's filling him so completely Sougo thinks he'll die if he doesn't spend every second of the rest of his life getting fucked on it.

Heated gaze on Sougo and Ryuu, Gaku reaches for Tenn, tugging him close only to get slapped away.

"No. That's what he's for." Tenn pauses for a beat, eyes slaking back to Sougo, rocking into Ryuu's arms. "Ah, but I guess you'll have to wait your turn…"

Gaku fixes Sougo with a feverish stare, devoid of the earlier gentleness, and with a rising sense of panic, Sougo realizes Gaku doesn't look like he can wait.

Gaku lowers himself back to Sougo's other side, slating a hand between their bodies. His fingers trail down and lower, and Sougo's worry mingles with frantic anticipation as his hands reach where Sougo and Ryuu meet.

Belatedly, Ryuu warns, "Be careful," his thighs trembling as Gaku's fingers squirm their way inside, pulling Sougo open, impossibly wide.

"He can take it," Gaku murmurs, barely audible over Sougo's strangled cry. Gaku buries his face into Sougo's neck as Sougo gasps wild and watery, his body clenching around the new intrusion. The friction of Gaku's fingers and Ryuu's dick moving randomly inside him is a muscle deep ache. "Just keep it together, Ryuu."

Sougo throws his head back against Ryuu's shoulder, on the edge of hyperventilating, the corners of his vision blurring as the tip of Gaku's cock eases near. Sougo's mouth hangs open in a pained gasp as Gaku slowly presses inside along Ryuu's cock, replacing his own fingers. With each careful thrust Ryuu murmurs comforting words in his ear, but Sougo doesn't hear them, can't hear anything but the ringing in his ears, the pounding of his heartbeat and Gaku's grunt as Sougo's hole stretches to its limit, letting a second cock plunge deep inside. 

Gaku's hands fall away, clamping around Sougo's waist and pulling him down hard against them, tapping a deep, agonizing spot inside Sougo that knocks the air from his chest. Another thrust, and a third, out of rhythm with each other as Ryuu and Gaku force their way inside him. And all at once it's just too much; too fast, too deep, too wide and too fucking _big_ , and the room around Sougo slips into an immediate, terrifying darkness.

It's a second or an hour before Sougo comes back to consciousness. The nauseating fullness is still there, leaving Sougo reeling with each dangerous push. Lucky for his pride it doesn't seem either Gaku or Ryuu noticed what happened. Passing out must've loosened him up, made Sougo easier to piston into as both men thrust wildly out of pace with another, filling Sougo with enough intensity to make every waking nerve want to give up for the second time.

A hand clamps tightly into his face, Tenn's fingers digging hard into the meat of his cheeks.

"Don't you dare," he orders and Sougo whimpers helplessly. He blinks through teary eyes at Tenn, looming over them, Sougo's dried come still on his cheeks. Tenn smears the wet tip of his cock against Sougo's lips, only loosening his hold when Sougo opens his mouth for him.

"Don't worry." Tenn smiles sumptuously. "I'll keep you awake."

Sougo weakly lets Tenn shove his cock into his mouth, back into the giving sleeve of his throat. He's fuller now than before, twice as unbearable. Ryuu's fists clench around Sougo's hips, rocking him against their dicks with agonizing slowness as Gaku's teeth dig into his shoulder. Squeezed between them, Sougo feels like some sick plaything for Trigger, some dirty toy they can pass between them. Not a rival idol but a used up object for their own amusement. And again, shamefully, that sends him spiraling over the edge, coming nearly dry but his body reacting with a mind of its own. It's spent, used up completely and fucked through it, ass clenching with the aftershocks as he sags back against the two men's chest. It's too much, his ass is nearly numb from the neverending pressure splitting him open. His jaw aches from the force of Tenn's hips, jerking mercilessly into his gag reflex

"So good," Ryuu whispers, hips reaching a stuttering pace, bones aching where they collide together. "Sougo-kun, you're so good, so— oh—" Even with Tenn fucking mercilessly into his mouth, Ryuu's face buries into Sougo's neck, murmuring a soft litany of comforting words.

Selfishly, Sougo thinks, _It would be nice to kiss Ryuu right now._ It would be sweet, almost romantic if they shared something like that. And the dirtiest thought of the night, the most truly deplorable— that Ryuu kissing him might be what he wants more than any shred of this debauchery.

He only has half a moment to consider this turn of events before Tenn stiffens, hips jerking forward. Tenn clenches his hand hard around the back of Sougo's neck (he expected this from Gaku, but not Tenn, not the fans' so-called angel), pushing him close until his nose is flush with Tenn's pelvic bone. He's so quiet, Sougo thinks dreamily as Trigger's center empties hot and thick down his throat.

When Tenn releases him, Sougo decides to take the chance, hopes it's not too forward, or selfish, or maybe too gross (he just blew the rest of Ryuu's bandmates after all!) He turns his head and presses his mouth to Ryuu, who's halfway through another comment about how great and wonderful Sougo is (even though he's only wonderful at taking their cocks, Sougo thinks; he would never be so self-centered to assume he could really do anything else for a band as great as Trigger.) 

Sougo feels the startled lines of Ryuu's mouth before he kisses back, and either everyone in Trigger is good at kissing or Sougo has just been hoping for this sort of moment for too long. A moment that's both romantic and erotic; kissing his crush while being stuffed full with his and his friend's dicks. Gaku huffing in his ear and holding his hips steady as he comes with a rush. Still kissing, Ryuu gives two slow, painfully deep thrusts before he spills inside as well. Sougo's body screams in protest at the sensation, every nerve on fire as he feels himself stumble back into darkness.

When he comes to, the other men are easing out slowly. For all their care, Sougo still feels the hot seed oozing thick down the inside of his legs. It's hard not to feel like he was being plugged up by their dicks, held in place as they slammed into his ass and bred him so thoroughly Sougo could hardly stay conscious for it. That will definitely sting in the morning, Sougo thinks dreamily. There's no way he'll be in any state for morning practice.

Sougo collapses against Ryuu's chest, heaving for air, so embarrassingly happy he's almost able to disregard Tenn's smug look.

"What did I tell you?" Tenn says, proudly, as if he didn't just blow his load into Sougo's mouth. 

Even Sougo's stomach hurts, weirdly full with the amount of come he's taken, emptied into and swallowed from these men. It's probably just his imagination, but Sougo tries not to move too much to avoid making it slosh around in his belly. That's dirty, this was too dirty. Muscles blown out and aching, he can't bring himself to care. This was what he wanted, what Trigger was happy to give him. 

Definitely too far gone to say anything coherent, Sougo simply offers Tenn a sloppy, satisfied smile. Ryuu smiles back and leans down to kiss him a second time. Gaku brushes some hair from the back of Sougo's neck and kisses a spot there too, damp with sweat, soft like another secret between them. 

Tenn regards this sticky sweet kissing pile silently. Sougo remembers the way he came; silent and sudden, and Sougo dimly registers he should be frightened by that predatory silence.

"But," Tenn says after a prolonged pause, long enough Sougo hopes maybe he's imagined the danger. He kneels between Sougo's legs, slowly scraping his hands up the insides of his thighs, through the wet mess they've left. "I didn't say we were finished."

**Author's Note:**

> souchan's gross
> 
> i'm gross too follow me on twitter @mobchuu


End file.
